The Clumsy Fox
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A small romance story between Elsword and Ara in Velder during Elmas which takes place two years. (Pardon me for my bad grammar)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Eun's Whisper"_

List of character:

Elsword - Lord Knight (Main)

Ara - Sakra Devanam (Main)

Eun - Nine-tail Millennium Fox

Aisha - Void Princess

Eve - Code: Nemesis

Raven - Blade Master

Chung - Tactical Trooper

Elesis - Grand Master

Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard

Add: Mastermind

(Rose and Ain are not available in this story, not yet)

* * *

\- Velder Village - 9:00 AM -

A beautiful day in Velder Village where people are doing their daily work. Children are playing with each other. Couples are going out at the park, and…

"Hyaaa!"

\- Tempest Dance -

The shout of the training Sakra Devanam.

\- Dragon Stance -

\- Pulling Thrust -

\- Eight Trigram Palm -

\- Moonlight Slash -

The slash halved the dummies as she jumped above them.

\- Secret Dragon Art: Blast -

She concentrated her strength into the spear while falling until she stabbed it on the ground, releasing the power and making a large crate.

"This should be done." She said, cleaning all dust on her clothes and went back to the house.

*Thud*

"Kyuuu!"

Her leg was hit by the small boulder she made and fell down.

"Ouch…" She moaned.

" _Yare yare, when will you fix your bad habit?"_ Eun asked, complaining that she kept falling.

" _Kyuu…"_

"Hey, you alright?"

Ara looked up and saw the red spiky haired man standing before her.

"H-Hey, Elsword."

Elsword offered her his hand which she accepted. She held his hand and got up while Elsword pulled her to support.

"A little mess you made there." Elsword said, looking at the crate she did.

"Eheheheh…" She giggled weakly "I was practicing my secret art so…"

"I see." Elsword nodded "And how's going?"

"Well," She hesitated "I-I succeeded. Look."

Ara pointed her finger at the damaged dummies. Elsword inspected them. They were cut down by the blade from Ara's spear and the crates on them showed clearly.

"Amazing." was the only word coming from his mount.

Ara giggled in embarrass "I'm not that good."

" _Unless you get rid of your clumsy, you will be more useful to him."_ Eun added mentally in Ara's mind.

" _S-Shut up!"_

Ara replied, a little flush the nine-tail fox's words as it snickered. Unaware to her, Elsword were calling her many time.

"Ara? You there? Hello? Earth to Ara?"

"O-Oh?" She snapped and finally noticed him, but his face was close to her. Her blush went deeper than darker.

"You spaced out there. Are you there?" Elsword asked again, seeing her face red.

"A-A-A-A-" She stuttered, never seeing the male face closer to her. Her heartbeats increased very fast.

"Ara-"/"Kyaaa!"

Elsword was cut off by her sudden outburst as she pushed him back, making him fallen on the ground and ran back to the house. The red haired knight was dumfounded, not knowing what happened to her.

"Strange…"

Elsword got up, patting his clothes. He then saw the sight of snow dropping down from above.

"The winter is here." He assumed, a small smile growing on his lips "Elmas is coming."

* * *

\- Timeskip - December 24th -

\- El Search Party's House - 7:00PM -

Now we see the house was lively by the gang's preparation for Elmas. The girls were doing decoration for Elmas tree while the boys were dealing with sorting presents below the tree.

"Raven, pass me the glue." Add called.

The Blade Master threw the glue at him who caught it easily and stuck the ribbons on the wall, mumbling "Why do I have to do this work? I would rather stay in the lab and so my research on Eve than some lame job like this."

"I heard that!" Eve yelled, making the Master Mind almost tripped the ladder if it's not for Elsword who held it in time.

"Phew, that was close." Elsword sighed.

"Elsword!"

Rena suddenly called him. He turned around, asking "Yes, Rena?"

"Are you free? 'cause we are almost out of some ingredient needed for tonight. There are too many things to do right now so I can't let Eve and Aisha handle them alone." Rena told and gave the note to him.

Elsword received it from her and took a look at it "…Really busy, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"It's gonna be difficult since they're too many things to carry back." Elsword said with a small sigh.

"Why don't you ask Ara? She's been in her room for her things so I think she's free to tag along with you." Rena suggested.

"Hn… ok, I will call her."

"Don't be late, Elsword."

Rena went back to her cooking while Elsword went upstairs to meet the spear wielder. Her room was opposite to his so it's easy to find.

He knocked on the door, which was greeted by a small voice from other side.

"Coming."

A few minutes later, Elsword found the door opened widely as the sight of the dark haired female appeared. She wore her orange t-shirt with dark blue pants as her hands were covered with warm orange gloves, her long hair let loose.

"Is something you need, Elsword?" She asked.

"Are you free? I gotta go shopping for Rena since she's out of material for dinner. And I can't do it alone. Wanna go with me?" Elsword asked, hoping she would go with him.

'Sure! I have nothing to do anyway! I will go get my coat!" Ara accepted and went back to her own room to get her coat. She came out again "Done!"

"Let's go!"

" _So when will you own him, Ara?"_ Eun asked mentally.

" _S-Shut up, Eun!"_ Ara blushed _"I know what I'm doing!"_

" _Oh so…"_ Eun smirked _"Then I suggest you should be careful now."_

" _What do you mean-"_ Ara's mental communication was cut off as, once again, she tripped from the upstairs.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ouf! Got you- wait-" Elsword caught her but then shared same fate as Ara and got himself falling. The crash they both had caused drew attention from the gang.

"What Happened?!" Aisha was the one arriving first. She gasped, surprised by the scene.

The remains showed up and had various expression. Aisha and Rena blushed. Raven and Eve stared at them, showing no interesting. Chung whistled while Add recorded the scene using his dynamo, grinning madly. Lu tried to hold back her laugh. Ciel also had no interesting and went back to the kitchen. Elesis' face flushed, seeing them in that position.

"Ouch… that's hurt…" Ara moaned, patting her head.

"Mmmmmhhh!"

She was clueless that Elsword was below her, his face buried in her… front window, trying to breath.

"Elsword? Where are you?"

Seeing how clumsy she was, the gang sighed. Elesis spared her by pointing her finger at her little brother. Ara looked where she directed and was silent.

" _Kyahahaha! Hilarious!"_ Eun was laughed while rolling, which went unnoticed by Ara.

The spear wielder's face slowly turned crimson, unable to hold back her embarrass and soon…

"Kyaaaaa!"

* * *

\- Commercial Area 1 - 7:30 PM -

Velder was covered by snow with people going out for Elmas. The sight of colorful lights glowing on the street made the festival more beautiful.

Elsword and Ara were walking on their way to the market. The fox girl was blushing heavily while the red haired knight had a red handprint on his cheek. They spoke no word to each other, embarrassed by the previous event they had caused.

"You know," Elsword opened his mount first "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, apologizing "I was spaced out."

"Well, next time, don't be like that." Elsword said, taking out the note from his pocket "Let see, some eggs, floor, spicy, food… a little too much."

"Where will we head first?" Ara asked, staring at the note.

"First, we will go to market to buy the necessary things first." Elsword replied.

Both of them looked around while walked toward the market. Elsword saw Ara staring at those Elmas lights, a large smile growing on her lips.

"You look like a child, Ara." Elsword chuckled.

"Ehehe." She stuck her tongue out while scratching behind her head "I love Elmas. I always went out for it every year with my big brother when I was young. He led me to the central of Northern Empire to watch the giant Elmas tree glowing shiny."

He watched as Ara ran forward with childish attitude. She spread her arms widely, spinning around.

'She sure looks happy about this.' Elsword thought.

"Come on, Elsword. The market is here!"

"No need to rush, Ara. It's not like it can run away." He chuckled.

They met some familiar faces while running errand and wished a good Elmas day to them who greeted back. They had a small talk about their adventure around Elrios along the way.

They soon departed to their own way after finished their errand.

"Hey, Ara. Wanna see the Elmas tree? It's not far from here." Elsword asked.

"Yes! But… what about Rena? She expected us to come home right now." Ara hesitated.

"Just a few minutes late won't make her mad." He smiled "Let's go!" He held her pulled her to Velder's central, not noticing her red face.

"W-Wait, Elsword!"

Ara watched as he drew her near the Elmas tree. The faint image of her brother appeared beside Elsword with a same smile.

"…idiot…"

For unknown reason, she couldn't stop smiling.

The swordsman and the spear wielder soon arrived at the Elmas tree. Ara awed, seeing the shining tree all over they central. The girl then saw a couple not far from them kissing each other. She blushed as the imagination of her and Elsword in that position which Eun added to mess her mind but she went a little too far.

" _Like what you think?"_ Eun teased.

" _E-Eun! It's t-to much!"_

Eun giggled _"Aww, you are so cute."_

Elsword looked where Ara was watching, chuckling while feeling a little embarrass.

"L-Let's go, Elsword. I think we stayed for almost half hour." Ara stuttered, walking away fast.

"Hold on! Wait for me!"

* * *

\- El Search Party's House - 11:50PM -

The duo went home late and got themselves scolded by the furious elf by sitting on their knees, hands over their head for one hour but Elsword protested that he forced Ara to be late with him so in the end, only him got punished.

The male members felt sympathy toward the red haired knight but they couldn't do anything to get him out of his fate. As soon as his punishment is over, he went to the sofa with the help of Raven due to his lost feeling to his legs.

The meal went by smoothly without any incident as they saw a proper meal with a roasted turkey which was made by Aisha and Eve since they didn't want the Elmas only had vegetable, much to Rena's embarrassment, and some of other type of food.

The gang had some time to kill after dinner to wait until Elmas. Elsword and the boys were staying in the living room to watch some movies they like while the girls were hidden in Ara's room to play Truth or Dare. Simply to say, Ara got herself in trouble when she chose Dare which the rest of the girls challenged something that she regrets.

"Almost Elmas now." Chung declared, staring the clock non-stop. He waits with exciting in him.

"No need to stare at it, Chung. I set it to alarm when it reaches midnight." Add told.

The blond haired boy blushed in embarrass.

"Where's the girls?" Elsword asked.

"They are in Ara's room. I'm sure they will be here before Elmas comes." Ciel replied while making some tea.

Two minutes until Elmas came. The girl finally came down and greeted the males with their Elmas costume.

Elsword stared at Ara, couldn't help but blushing. She wears the red tank top that revealed her bare shoulder along with red skirt that barely covered all of her legs. Her hair was tied tidily.

"D-Don't stare too much, Elsword." The fox girl couldn't bear the embarrassment and looked away.

"Sorry." Elsword apologized.

The girls except Ara giggled.

Elsword confused as Ara slowly approached her, still slyly. Her face was closed to her, which made Elsword blushed deeper, but then Ara moved closer to his ear, whispering.

"C-Can you meet me at my room after this? I have s-something to t-tell you."

Her voice was slowly, but stuttered.

And soon, the bell rang, telling the El Search Party the Elmas has come.

* * *

\- Ara's Room - 1:00AM -

The party occurred excitedly for an hour. Elesis suddenly held the celebration by having alcohol. Soon she passed out due to drinking too much, the same to some of members. Elsword had to bring his sister back to her room while Ciel and Ara dealt with others. Ciel said good night to Elsword and Ara before he went back to his room.

"I wonder what she wants." Elsword pondered while standing before Ara's door room. Elsword knocked on her door three times and heard her voice from other side.

"Come in."

He did as she told. Elsword then saw Ara waiting for him on her bed, still wearing the Elmas clothes.

"Ara…"

The said girl got up and slowly approached the red haired knight. Elsword was really confused. She started acting strangely.

"Elsword…"

"Is there something… you want?" Elsword hesitated.

"A question…" Ara whispered out loud "What do you t-think about me?"

He could tell she was more embarrassed than him just by looking at her crimson face. He thought she must be drunk during the alcohol kicking in. However, he smelt nothing from her.

Elsword found her eyes staring at him, waiting for his answer.

'Is she… no that's not possible…'

Adding to his surprise, she got her legs crossed, tripped over and fell on Elsword who caused her by chance. No word escaped from both of they as they were embarrassed to talk. Her face was too close to his, feeling his hot breath on her nose. Elsword could she she's gonna pass out due to embarrassment, but she didn't. Ara gathered all of her encourage to speak.

"Elsword, from the day I joint your El Search Party, you always encouraged me to believe in myself that one day, I'm gonna rescue my brother. You always helped my hope keep burning even I have no chance to save him."

Her hand slowly snuck behind his neck, pulling her closer.

"Ara… you love me?" It took him a moment to realize her feeling for him.

She nodded silently.

Elsword was shocked, too shocked, hard to believe that Ara loved him. He always thought she only thought of him as her little brother.

"Ara, but-"

Unable to hold back her feeling, Ara made her bold move by kissing him directly on his lips, sealing him from any further words.

Ara pressed her lips, deepening the kiss. Elsword felt his tongue dominated by hers. During the kiss, he heard the faint voice inside his head.

" _Accept her love, kit. She suffers her unanswered feeling toward you for a long time, so take responsibility."_

He could tell the voice had no ill and was telling the truth. A tear came out from her eyes, the fear of rejection, he could feel it.

'Forgive me, for my stubbornness, Ara.' He apologized mentally and returned the kiss.

Ara was surprised as Elsword hugged her waist, pushing his lips toward her. More tears welling on her cheeks, happy that her feeling was responded.

They broke their kiss, gasping for air but still kept their forehead touched. Ara stared at his red fiery eyes lovingly, crying.

"Come on, Ara. Stop crying." He lightly chuckled at her.

"Idiot. That's happiness tears." She sobbed.

Ara moved her face forward for another kiss, which Elsword returned back. Ara pulled his head a little forcefully that both her and Elsword tumbled down on the floor. The red knight quickly used his hands to reduce the impact while Ara held him closer.

"Oops, are you alright, Ara?" Elsword asked, seeing himself on top of her.

"I'm fine, as long as my knight here protect me." Ara said with love.

"I guess she did it."

Outside the room, Aisha and Rena pressed their ears on the door, hearing everything.

"Alright, Aisha. You owe me 10 ED for losing your bet." Rena smirked evilly.

"Fine." The Void Princess grumbled before giving her exactly 10 ED.

"Victory is so sweet." She squealed.

They both decided to leave the new couple along and returned to their room.

* * *

That's all for now. Read and review everyone OwO /


End file.
